The University of Washington's Mental Retardation and Developmental Disabilities Research Center (MRDDRC), based at the Center on Human Development and Disability (CHDD), provides a comprehensive interdisciplinary research program in the field of mental retardation/developmental disabilities and related aspects of human development. Research is carried out in three major domains: (1) Developmental and Molecular Genetics, (2) Developmental Neuroscience, and (3) Developmental Processes and Behavioral Science. Interdisciplinary collaborations are emphasized in research carried out in 12 Research Emphasis Areas: Autism, Craniofacial Malformations, Developmental Toxicology, Ecological Factors, Epilepsy, Fetal Alcohol Syndrome, Fragile X Syndrome, Infectious Disease and Immunology, Joubert Syndrome, Learning Disabilities, Neural Plasticity, and Neurodegenerative Disorders. Through this grant application, support is requested for five scientific core facilities and one administrative core to enhance the effectiveness of scientists carrying out their research as part of our MRDDRC. The scientific core support facilities are as follows: (1) Genetics, (2) Neuroscience, (3) Behavioral Science, (4) Infant Primate Research Laboratory, and (5) Instrument Development Laboratory. Other MRDDRC objectives include training researchers in various disciplines, disseminating research findings, and maintaining linkages to clinical training activities and exemplary service programs.